


12 Days of Sashea

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: 12 drabbles of holiday fluff, and maybe some smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Your favorite mocker is back with some holiday themed drabbles! I want to submit 12 of these mini Sashea stories over the course of December, and I have ideas for most of them, but I will always welcome any ideas or prompts anyone has! 
> 
> In other self-pluggy news: You can now find my fics at AO3 under the pin name MockStarAQ as well as on Tumblr, so you can read them in more than one place! On Tumblr, my main blog is @Mock-Star-AQ , so follow me there too! 
> 
> To those who are getting ready for finals like myself, I wish you all the luck in the world, you’ve got this! 
> 
> Until my next fic, I rest my case.

Fics coming soon!


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Shea make cookies together

As talented as Sasha was, and she was very talented, she could NOT cook. But yet she loved to try. Shea would often find her in the kitchen staring at her latest attempt that was either badly disformed or burnt beyond the point of being eatable. She couldn’t even follow a recipe without it failing in some way. Which is why Shea was nervous when Sasha said she wanted to make Christmas cookies.

“I’m just in a baking mood! It’s the holiday season babe!” She said one snowy day when they were both going stir-crazy from staying inside. 

“I know it’s the holiday season Sash, but remember what happened last time you were in a baking mood? I had to take a fire extinguisher to your angel food cake!” She said, already knowing where this was going, and it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Don’t remind me.” She groaned, slumping down next to her on the couch. 

“It’s part of my job babe.” Shea replied, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek. “Besides, I’m a good enough cook for the both of us.” Sasha turned towards her with a look of realization on her face, her mouth turning up into a smile. 

“You are a good cook. And you can follow a recipe without it going to shit.” She said, smiling wider and wider. She suddenly sat on Shea’s lap, cupping her face while giving her a pout and puppy-dog eyes. 

“Jer-Bear, will you please make cookies with me? Please?” She begged. “Think of how much fun it will be! We can be that cutesy couple people either love or hate!” She had a huge smile on her face, and she looked so excited at the prospect. Shea thought she looked so cute. Perhaps Sasha’s bad luck in the kitchen would be overridden by Shea being there, and it would be a lot of fun, it would give them something to do besides just sit there. And if she was being honest, she really wanted to boop frosting onto her nose. 

“You sure know how to get what you want, don’t you?” Shea asked, resting her hands on her hips. Sasha smiled wider. 

“Is that a yes?” She asked, sitting up straighter in excitement. 

“Yes Zander, I’ll make cookies with you.” She said, smiling herself. Sasha grinned ear to ear and kissed her nose. 

“Come on, lets goooo!!” She said, jumping up from Shea’s lap and pulling her into the kitchen, practically bouncing with joy. 

“Go wash your hands.” Shea instructed her as she pulled out a binder of family recipes, finding a simple, yet delicious sugar cookie recipe that reminded her of her childhood. 

“In a minute!” She called as she sprinted back into the living room. She came back with her phone and connected it to the speakers. Christmas music began playing, and Shea couldn’t help but smile. 

“Now we’re ready.” Sasha grinned. She hugged Shea and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her, and Shea cupped her head and pulled her in deeper. 

“Seriously, wash your hands.” Shea said, pushing her away affectionately. Sasha walked towards the sink with a wink, swaying her hips seductively. 

“I thought you wanted to make cookies. Keep that up and I might just decide I want cake instead.” She said, letting her eyes trail up and down her body. Sasha blushed as she washed her hands, Shea could see it travel to her entire head. She dried them on the towel and turned to Shea for instruction. Shea came up beside her and washed and dried her own hands, then pulled out a bowl and placed it on the counter. 

She called out different ingredients that they needed, watching Sasha carefully to make sure she used the correct amounts. When it came time to mix the batter, Shea stood behind Sasha with the mixer, holding it together as they mixed it, making sure Sasha didn’t over mix it. They let the batter rest as they started on the frosting, Shea deciding on a simple one they could dye different colors. Sasha managed to find some cookie cutters in one of the drawers, so they rolled out the dough and cut the cookies into snowflakes and reindeer and stockings and placed them onto the baking tray, well, Shea placed them onto the tray, she didn’t trust Sasha to space them evenly. She placed them into the oven and set the timer, then turned around to see Sasha with a huge smile on her face. 

“Thank you for doing this with me darling, I had so much fun.” She said, hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder. Shea wrapped her up tighter and kissed her forehead. 

“I had fun too. In fact, I don’t wanna stop. You wanna try and make another kind of cookie?” She asked, grinning when Sasha’s head popped up. 

“I would love to!” She said, becoming almost giddy. She went to the sink and began washing the bowl they used so they could use it again. Shea smiled at this and flipped through the binder to find another recipe, making a mental list of cookies to make next. 

Several hours later, they had severely depleted their stash of milk, eggs, and butter, but they didn’t care, they had several dozen perfect cookies to make up for it. They were sitting at the table, decorating a final tray of cookies. The table was covered in sprinkles and frosting, and their hands were sticky. Shea watched Sasha, her attention was entirely on decorating her cookies perfectly, and Shea was reminded of how in love she was. 

“I think we’re done.” Sasha said, sitting back and looking with pride on their handywork. They looked amazing. 

“Almost.” Shea said. She dipped her finger into the remnants of the frosting and booped Sasha’s nose, giggling at the sight of it smeared on her skin and her affronted face. “Now we’re done.” She smiled, and Sasha smirked. 

“Oh no, you don’t get off that easily.” She laughed as she dipped her hand into another bowl of frosting and rubbed it into Shea’s cheek. Shea grabbed her hand and sucked the frosting off her fingers, moving to her nose and sucking on it, licking off the frosting. They laughed as Shea reached for a napkin and wiped her face off. She pulled Sasha in for a soft kiss, grinning as she tasted sugar and memories on her lips. 

“Happy holidays Zander.” 

“Happy holidays Jer-Bear.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

“I love you most.” 

“Not this again! Why do you insist on saying that?” 

“Because.” 

“Oh my gosh, you’re ridiculous.” 

“I know. You love me anyway.” 

“I do, I love you so much. I absolutely adore you.” 

“How about you let me adore those cakes of yours?” 

“Oh my, you did have an ulterior motive to baking with me!” 

“No, I wanted to bake with you, I just also really want your ass in bed.” 

“I guess the cookies do need to cool and set for awhile….” 

“They do.” 

“And I guess we do need to find some way to kill some time…..” 

“We do.” 

“Hmmmmm. I guess I’ll go clean up so you can have some cake.” 

“I’ll be salivating until then.” 

Sasha leaned down and kissed her again before walking towards the bathroom, swaying her hips and sticking her ass out, giving Shea a show. 

“I need to help Sasha cook more often.” She thought as she looked over their spoils, this night had been one of the best in a long time, and it was going to get so much better.


	3. Wishlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has no idea what to get Shea for Christmas, and Shea isn't helping.

Shea was a very simple person. She didn’t want for much, and what she did want, she bought for herself. Which made her very hard to shop for.

“Hey darling, what do you want for Christmas?” Sasha would ask regularly.

“I don’t know, surprise me.” She would answer and begin the cycle again. They had already agreed to not get each other stuff related to drag, which would have made it a lot easier for Sasha. Shea didn’t seem to have any trouble finding stuff for Sasha, playfully swatting her hands away when she tried to look inside a shopping bag or kicking her out of their bedroom for “reasons”. Shea was undoubtedly going to spoil her again this year, which both annoyed her and made her grateful. But right now, especially annoyed her. She had found some stuff, candles and clothes and jewelry that she would love if only because it was from Sasha, but she wanted to do more. She knew that Shea would be grateful for whatever Sasha gave her, love and treasure it even if all she gave her was a dollar store figurine, but she wanted to spoil her too, give her as much as she would give Sasha.

She compiled family recipes of her own that Shea would love, she had been asking for some for a while now, so this was as good of a chance as any. She got a friend to teach her how to knit a scarf, she could imagine Shea wearing it to rags, even though it was nowhere near what one might call “good”. She bought some (hem, hem) lingerie not unlike what the pit crew might wear to surprise her at some point. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she doubted Shea would let her wear it for long once she got an eyeful. But she still wanted to do more.

Curled up in a chair with a blanket and her drawing pad, she watched the snow fall as she tried to brainstorm more ideas, but her head hurt, literally hurt. She groaned and rubbed her temples, she couldn’t think like this.

“Are you feeling OK baby? Do I need to stay home?” Shea asked, coming up behind her. She was getting ready to go out shopping with some friends, and Sasha didn’t want to impede her.

“No, no, I just have a headache, I’ll be fine. You go and have fun.” She told her, relying on the solitude to think of more ideas for Christmas.

“At least let me make you your tea.” She said, heading towards the kitchen before Sasha could discourage her. She could hear her dig out the kettle, and Sasha knew she was stuck in her way. But if she was being honest, she really did need that tea, it was the only thing that cleared her headaches, especially her really bad ones. A few minutes later, and Shea was bringing her a mug with piping hot tea and a sleeve of saltine crackers, another favorite of Sasha’s when she felt ill.

“There’s more in the kettle if you need it, I put the kettle on the warming plate. Zander, look at me.” She said, handing her the mug, placing the crackers on her lap, and cupping her face.

“I need you to take care of yourself. I know you want to power through, but you’ll only make yourself feel worse, and you don’t want to be sick on Christmas. If not for yourself, do it for me and for your fans. OK baby?” Sasha nodded.

“OK, I will.”

“You promise?” Shea asked.

“I promise.” Sasha said, holding out her pinky finger, and Shea linked hers to Sasha’s. Shea smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you in a few hours. Text me if you need anything. I’ll check back with you after a while and we can talk about dinner.”

“Sounds good. I love you.”

“I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

Shea left, and Sasha let out a breath when she heard the door lock. She took a sip of tea and instantly felt a tiny bit of pressure release.

“If there’s one thing about Shea, she pays attention and remembers.” She thought, remembering when she found the stockpile of tea Shea had bought after she found out it helped Sasha’s headaches. She smiled at the memory, and it gave her an idea. She found some brightly colored paper and a Sharpie, and the words flowed out of her soul.

“I love how you remember things about me, like my favorite tea.”

“I love the way you laugh and the way it brightens up a room.”

“I love your beautiful eyes and the way I can get lost in them for hours.”

“I love your bright smile, with or without perfect teeth.”

“I love the way you kiss me without a care in the world. The way your lips make me feel inside.”

“I love your tight hugs and the way they help me ground when the world is spinning around me.”

“I love the way your lipstick looks on my skin after you kiss me in drag, even though you have to reapply it afterwards.”

“I love the way you look when you sleep, you look so angelic.”

The words kept pouring out of her, and pretty soon she had pages full of these little statements. Some of them were sweet, some were silly, and some she blushed while writing. She found an empty glass jar and cut them apart, folding them up and putting them inside. She sat on the floor and decorated the jar with her stash of stickers.

“For whenever you need to be reminded of how much I love you.” She wrote on a postcard and stuck it on. It was incredibly cheesy, but Shea would love it. She would probably cry and read a whole bunch right then and there. She would declare it the best Christmas ever, like she did every year. That was another statement to put in the jar. The jar was filled up to the top, and yet she had so much more to say, she would have to top it off every so often. This, this would be the penultimate gift in Shea’s eyes, and Sasha was so happy to do it for her and to have found a good gift. She hid it in her closet along with the other gifts she had gotten for Shea, and she found herself excited instead of dreadful for Christmas. She got rid of the evidence and climbed back in the chair with her tea, sipping it while being remind of Shea’s love once again. She dozed off to be woken up by Shea’s text and again when Shea kissed her head to wake her up so she could eat. She gazed into Shea’s loving eyes and thought of another 20 statements for the jar. This gift was going to blow Shea away, and she couldn’t wait to give it to her.


	4. Dreidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha teaches Shea the Dreidel game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic in a arc of 12 holiday fics. I wanted to get this out before Hanukkah was over since Sasha is Jewish (or at the very least, has been bar mitzvahed) In this one, Sasha teaches Shea how to play the Dreidel game. I am a Baptist, (a branch of Protestant Christianity, which made for a fun identity crisis coming to terms with my queerness!) not Jewish, so I apologize for any inaccuracies, although I did my best to research and there isn’t anything overly religious in here. Just a fluffy fic of them playing a game.
> 
> (PS: I literally had to do it. I legally could not resist. You’ll know it when you see it.)

Sitting on the couch, Shea watched as Sasha lit her menorah and did her prayers. She had admitted that she wasn’t super religious, but that she still felt a need to celebrate the holiday in some way. Sasha turned around and caught Shea staring at her, and she smiled.

“Wanna learn how to play the Dreidel game?” She asked, pulling one out from a box on the coffee table.

“Sure, teach me how to play.” Shea said, rising up and sitting on the ground next to Sasha.

“OK, so the Dreidel is essentially a top, and you do whatever it lands on.” She said. “Speaking of which…” She got up and sprinted over to the pantry, digging out some bags of chocolate coins before joining Shea again. 

“We play with these.” She said, counting out an even amount for both of them. “At the beginning of each round, we each put a piece in the pot.” She instructed, putting a coin from her pile into the center, so Shea followed suit.

“Ok, so each side means you do something different. Nun means you do nothing, Gimel means you get the entire pot, Hey means you get half the pot, and Shin means you put a coin into the pot.” She said, turning the dreidel to show each side. “It’s pretty easy, but I can tell you what they mean if you get confused. Whoever ends up with all of the coins wins.”

“Sounds easy enough, after you.” Shea said, watching Sasha’s long fingers spin the dreidel with ease.

“So I got Hey, which means I get my coin back.” Sasha said, taking one out of the center and placing it next to her. “Your turn.” Shea picked up the Dreidel and spun it, and it landed next to her foot.

“That’s Nun, right?”

“Yup, which means you do nothing. “She said. “Now the round is over, and we place a new piece into the pot, so it’s up to three.” She said, picking the Dreidel back up and spinning it.

“So I got Nun, so now it’s your turn.” Shea picked it up and spun it.

“That’s Hey, so I get half the pot?” And Sasha smiled in approval. “But there’s an uneven number of coins in the pot, how does that work?”

“You get the extra one too, so since there’s 3 in the pot, you get 2 coins.” Sasha explained, pushing two towards Shea.

“Keep one in there since I have to put one in there anyway.” She said, and Sasha smiled and handed her one, putting one of her own coins in the pot.

“You think you got the hang of it?”

“I think so, it seems pretty self-explanatory.”

“You wanna play some more?”

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna kick your butt!!”

“You do realize this is a luck game, right?”

(clucking)

(Spinning the Dreidel aggressively) “Oh that’s it, you’re on!” (Gets Shin and tosses a coin in the middle) “Spin the fucking Dreidel!!!

They played eagerly, getting extremely competitive.

“You got Shin, put a coin in the pot!”

“Gimmel, Fuck Yeah!”

“Dammit, I got Nun!”

“Shin, fuuuuuuuuuuuuk!”

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!”

This continued for a while until Sasha won, and after gloating for a hot minute, she shared with Shea, hand feeding her chocolate and giggling. She eventually sat on Shea’s lap, letting Shea kiss her neck as she ate chocolate.

“Oh, here!” She said, unwrapping a coin and placing it between her teeth. She offered the other end to Shea, and they ate it Lady and the Tramp style, smiling when their lips met.

“I think that’s enough chocolate for one day.” Shea chuckled, looking at the sizeable pile of wrappers next to them.

“You’re probably right.” Sasha said, resting her head on Shea’s shoulder and nuzzling into her.

“Hey Sash?”

“Yeah”

“Is there such a thing as dirty Dreidel?”

Sasha shot up and stared at Shea.

“I mean, of course there is, but I draw the line there as far as sacrilegious behavior goes. “

“Fair enough. I don’t need a wooden top to convince you to take your clothes off anyway.”

Sasha blushed and shook her head.

“I can’t with you.” She took off her glasses and placed them on Shea’s head. She slowly pulled her sweater over her head, then her tee-shirt, baring her chest.

“I didn’t even say anything, and you’re already stripping!” Shea teased as Sasha retrieved her glasses and put them back on. Sasha rolled her eyes and kissed Shea.

“That’s as much as I’m taking off tonight, darling.” She teased. Shea kissed her neck and moved down to her chest, sucking on her (male presenting) nipples.

“I have a face you know! One that you can reach a little easier!” Shea chuckled and moved back up, cupping her neck and kissing her cheeks.

“How do you say Happy Hanukkah? Is there a special way to say it?”

“Happy Hanukkah is perfectly fine. There’s a way to say it in Hebrew, but I forgot how to pronounce it.” She laughed.

“Well in that case, Happy Hanukkah baby.”

“Thank you darling. Happy Hanukkah to you too.”

They kissed softly, tasting chocolate on each other’s lips, cuddling tightly in their own little world.


	5. Tree Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Shea decorate their tree and share the stories behind their most special decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories and ornaments are made up, as I do not actually have knowledge of Sasha and Shea’s respective family traditions outside of what they have chosen to share publicly. If anyone has any ideas for Holiday themed prompts that they want to see, I still have a few to write, so feel free to suggest some! With that, this finals weary mocker rests their case.

Shea put the top of the fake tree on as Sasha came in with the last of the boxes of decorations. She would have loved to get a real tree like her family did growing up, but there was rules about trees in their apartment, and with Sasha’s allergies, it was easier to get a fake one.

“I bought some pine air freshener, so it’ll at least smell somewhat like a pine tree in here.” Sasha said, knowing what Shea was thinking.

“Thank you baby.” Shea said, reaching out behind her for Sasha’s hand, which Sasha took, and Shea pulled her up against her side and kissed her forehead.

“Let’s get decorating, shall we?” She asked against her skin, and Sasha nodded.

“I asked my dad if he would be willing to send me some ornaments from home, and he sent me this box.” She said, pulling away and picking up one of the boxes she had just carried in. “I haven’t had time to look at it yet.” She said, using a box cutter to cut the tape.

“Well, let’s see what you got there.” Shea said, sitting next to her on the couch. Sasha opened the box and read the note on top of the bubble wrap, smiling as she did so.

“Oh wow, one of my grandma’s snowflakes!” She said, holding up a gorgeous knitted snowflake. “It looks like there’s a few of them in here. When my grandma was bored, she would knit. Around the holidays, it was these snowflakes. She probably made over 2000 of them over her lifetime, and although we’ve given some away and some have disengaged, we still have so many of them.” She said, pulling out at least 10 of them. “They’re still some of my favorite ornaments though.”

“I can see why, these are beautiful!” Shea said, examining one.

“We can send some to your family if you want.” Sasha said, fishing out a few more. “Looks like we have plenty. My dad was probably trying to get them out of the house.” She laughed.

“That’ll be sweet, what else is in there?”

“Ummmm, looks like some ornaments from my alma maters, some ones that we got on vacations, and, ohh.” She gasped, pulling an angel ornament.

“This was one of my mom’s favorites. I can’t believe he actually sent me this.” She whispered. “Well, I guess it’s part of an identical set, but still, this is precious.” She ran a finger over it, and Shea saw tears start to form in her eyes. She turned Sasha’s face towards her and pushed up her glasses, kissing away her tears.

“I think that one should go on the tree first. In a place of honor.” She whispered, and Sasha nodded. She stood up and walked over to the tree, placing the angel close to the middle of the tree, where your eye was drawn to it from the living room. She sat back down and dove into Shea’s arms, and Shea held her as she calmed down, breathing deeply so Sasha could feel her chest rise and fall and be reminded to breath as well. After a few minutes, Sasha reemerged, adjusted her glasses, and kissed Shea’s cheek, mumbling her thanks into it.

“It’s no trouble baby, anything else in your box?” She asked, and Sasha looked inside, pulling out bubble wrap and a few final ornaments, including more of those snowflakes.

“That looks to be it, oh, I made this one in like kindergarten, look how tiny my hand was!”

“That is definitely going on the tree. That is too cute.” Shea said, tracing little Sasha’s hand print that was decorated like a reindeer.

“Fair enough.” Sasha laughed. They laid out the ornaments on the coffee table, and Sasha turned to Shea.

“Before we put these up, didn’t you say you had some family ornaments?”

“I have them right here.” Shea said, pulling a small tub into her lap. “It’s mostly stuff that won’t fit on my mom’s vision for her tree, but I still love these. Like this one, this is from the time we went to Disneyworld when I was 10 and I got to meet Tigger. And this is from a museum about 30 minutes from my childhood home.” She said, pulling out those ornaments. “And this one, this one is hand blown glass from a artisan near where my grandparents live.” She said, pulling out a stunning glass candy cane. “I was never allowed to touch it, I got my ass whooped the first and last time I tried when I was 7. My mom always wanted to pass it down to me though, and when I moved into my first apartment, she gave it to me.”

“And now you can touch it as much as you want.” Sasha joked, and Shea smiled.

“I sure can, but it mostly stays in the box, and when I do hang it up, I try to put it as low as possible so if it falls it won’t fall as far.”

“That’s more than fair, I would hate for that to break.” Sasha said as Shea gently laid it on the table. She pulled out a few more baubles and placed them down before closing the tub.

“Let’s put these up, shall we?” Shea asked, and Sasha nodded. They carefully picked up ornaments one at a time and placed them on the tree, rearranging them so that they were in the perfect spots, but the tree still looked bare. Sasha pulled out another tub, and Shea sat down beside her as she opened it.

“I bought an ornament from each city that we toured together.” She explained, pulling out a multitude of ornaments. “Some I had to go online for after the fact, but all the cities should be here.” Shea smiled as she looked over the ornaments and memories from those shows came back to her.

“You’re so thoughtful. I love these.” She said, and Sasha blushed at the complement. “Let’s hang these up.” She said, hooking one on her finger.

So they did, arranging and rearranging the ornaments until they were satisfied, but the tree still needed something. Shea grabbed another box and pulled out a long chain of beads.

“Remember these?” She asked, and Sasha laughed.

“Oh my gosh, we found those at a weird tourist trap! That shop owner was one of the strangest people I have met!”

“He was definitely very eclectic.” Shea laughed, and the two of them draped the chain around the tree, adjusting some of the ornaments.

“We probably should have put this on first.” She laughed as she wrestled another ornament out from underneath it.

“Probably.” Sasha chuckled as she ran a finger along it, dried tear tracks crinkling as she smiled. Shea hugged her from behind as they looked over the tree.

“It looks amazing baby.” She whispered, and she felt Sasha nod.

“It does, but it’s still missing something.” They both pondered as to what could be missing when it clicked into Shea’s brain, and she gasped.

“The topper, we forgot the topper!” She gasped, and Sasha face-palmed as it hit her.

“Duh! How could we have forgotten the topper?” She asked as Shea grabbed the hand she had face-palmed with and kissed it, not liking it when she did it, which was frequently.

“It happens, don’t beat yourself up over it.” She cooed, but Sasha had already detached herself from the hug and was rummaging in a box, pulling out the rainbow star that they had picked out together.

“Here, you put it up, I’m too short.” She said, holding it out to her with a smile. Shea took it, and she heard Sasha squeal in excitement as she placed it on top of the tree. Shea looked down at the tree, and she smiled at all the memories they had made, and the promise of new memories to be made together


	6. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct follow up to “Tree Decorating”. Sasha reveals her love of Christmas lights, and Shea is more than happy to indulge her.

“It’s perfect.” Sasha whispered as Shea put the finishing touches on their tree and plugged it in, the white lights reflecting off the hodge-podge of ornaments they had collected. Around them, candles flickered in the otherwise dark room, illuminating it in a special way.

“It is. Almost as perfect as you are.” Shea said as she joined Sasha, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her bald head.

“Stop it, I’m nowhere near perfect.” Sasha said as she snuggled deeper into Shea’s arms.

“I don’t know about that, you look pretty perfect right now.” Shea replied. And it was true. In her coziest PJ set with fuzzy socks, a blanket draped around her shoulders, and her glasses, Sasha looked like perfection personified. Sasha blushed and nuzzled Shea’s neck awkwardly. Out of the corner of her eye, Shea could see their neighbors in other apartments plug in their Christmas lights as well, so lights of many colors shone randomly in the darkness. Sasha gasped, and moved towards the window to press her hand up against it.

“I’ve loved Christmas lights for as long as I can remember.” She whispered as Shea joined her. “When I was a little kid, we would drive up and down the streets just looking at the displays, and it was one of my favorite parts of Christmas. They make me so happy and cheerful. When I see Christmas lights, I know the holidays are coming, and it makes me so nostalgic.” Shea smiled, and got a great, if a bit crazy, idea.

“You wanna walk to the park?” She asked, and Sasha’s face lit up brighter than the brightest lights.

“Can we?! It’s kinda late, but can we?!”

“Why not? We have nothing to do tomorrow. Let’s go!” Sasha grinned and jumped into Shea’s arms. wrapping her arms and legs around her, attacking her face with kisses. Shea held her for a few moments before setting her down, grinning at her adorableness. 

“Get your coat and boots on.” Shea said, and Sasha sprinted over to the shoe basket and started lacing up her heavy boots over her PJ pants. Shea picked up her discarded blanket and placed it on the couch. She started to pull on her boots and coat while Sasha was adjusting her hat and gloves. Once she was ready, they locked the door and went outside, shivering the entire walk to the park. They saw it from 50 feet away, a bright light, slowly getting brighter and more distinct the closer they got to the source.

The entire park was covered in Christmas lights. Lights of every color and size. String lights and light displays, flashing lights and solid lights. It was Christmas at its most commercial. Shea didn’t mind, but Sasha was alive. After stopping at a hot chocolate booth for something to warm their hands, they explored the park hand in hand, and Shea saw the lights reflect the child-like wonder in Sasha’s eyes, taking in all they could. Shea knew that they would be back several more times before the lights got taken down. It was a simple, free thing to do that brought Sasha so much joy, so it brought Shea joy. Shea would never be able to see Christmas lights the same way again, instead of just seeing them, she would celebrate them like Sasha would, as a reminder of the holiday season and all of its wonders.

“Babe, look!” Sasha pointed. It was a dog made out of lights, white and yellow with a pink tongue and nose wearing a red and green scarf. It was perfect for Sasha, who eagerly pointed out dogs she saw on the street. Shea smiled, no longer cold, and wrapped an arm around Sasha, kissing her in the middle of the park surrounded by people and lights. Sasha smiled into the kiss, her Sasha, her light


	7. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha surprises both her and Shea and wears something a little something sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up, it's Christmas in July cause i forgot to update my Ao3!!!!!! Get ready for a spam cause I'm in the mood to upload all my fics from the past few months!!!!!

Sasha stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, looking at herself in her new underwear. It hugged everything perfectly, and while everything was covered, it left nothing to the imagination. She flexed like she was a member of the pit crew. While she was physically fit, she definitely was not in the pit crew. She turned around slightly to look at her butt, printed fabric declaring that she had been naughty hugged her, even though there wasn’t much to hug. She was skinny and pale and awkward and this was very much outside of her comfort zone, but Shea would love it. 

She might crawl up onto her lap and cup her face, pouting her lips.

“I’ve been naughty this year.” She would whisper. “I need to be punished.” She would then lie on her stomach on Shea’s lap and prepare for the pleasurable pain. Shea wouldn’t say it, but she low-key loved spanking, at least occasionally. She was so scared to hurt Sasha, but she might jump at the offer from her.

Or perhaps she would be more aggressive, pulling Shea up by her collar and kissing her roughly, letting her shove her against a wall or over the couch and fuck her into oblivion. 

She might even just walk out there like this, acting like nothing was up until she noticed and acted, making sure to drop something and bend down to pick it up directly in front of her, making sure she saw her ass. 

Of course, she would actually have to leave the room to do any of this. 

She folded her arms across her bare chest and sighed. What was she thinking? Shea had seen her entire body, explored and kissed and loved on every inch of it, but this felt different. She looked sexy, but she felt awkward and exposed. She kinda wanted to pull a shirt on, but something kept her there in front of the mirror, she didn’t know what. 

The door suddenly opened, and Sasha jumped, twisting around automatically. 

“Hey babe, I’m ho...WHOA.” Shea gasped as she laid eyes on Sasha, who blushed a deep red. 

“Surprise.” She said weakly, and Shea licked her lips as she looked Sasha up and down.

“I am buying you like, 20 more pairs of those ASAP.” She rasped as she walked closer to Sasha and stood in front of her.

“So you like them?” Sasha asked as Shea’s hands traveled to her hips and toyed with the waistband of the underwear. 

“Hell yeah, you look so fucking sexy in these. So sexy I want them off you.” She growled as she shoved her up against a wall and pressed a kiss against her pulse point. Shea’s soft shirt against her bare skin did something to her, and she grabbed at Shea only to have her pin her arms against the wall.

“Babe.” She whispered as she pushed back against her hands, but Shea didn’t let up. She growled into her neck and scraped at her skin with her teeth.

“So fucking sexy.” Shea growled and sunk her teeth in to her skin, and Sasha cried out. Shea yanked her away from the wall and shoved her onto the bed face first. Shea maneuvered her onto their bed rest pillow, elevating her chest and making her wrap her arms around it so she had unfettered access to her back. Kisses began to be pressed against her skin, starting at her shoulders and traveling all the way down her back, and Sasha felt overwhelmed. 

“Babe.” She whispered, and she heard the bed creak as Shea moved closer to her head. A hand cupped her head and rubbed it soothingly.

“Yeah?” Shea whispered back, her gentle affection light-years away from her aggressiveness a few moments ago. 

“Merry Christmas.” She whispered before she pushed her head into the pillow, mentally preparing herself for whatever Shea had in mind for her. A kiss was pressed against the back of her head, and Shea nuzzled her. More kisses were pressed against her skin, traveling back down her back. Shea’s lips stopped at the small of her back, and her hands rubbed her sides. Fingers hooked under the waistband of the underwear, and they were slowly pulled down and off of her. 

She laid there, exposed as Shea presumably just stared at her. Suddenly, hands parted her ass cheeks, and she heard Shea gasp as she saw the butt plug Sasha had prepared herself with. She felt the plug being slowly removed from her, and she winced when it left her entirely. A hand rubbed her back soothingly, and she nodded her consent that she was ready. Hands moved back to her cheeks, and something wet came into contact with her hole, Shea’s tongue. She whimpered as Shea blew cold air against her wet skin, sending a shiver through her body. Shea’s mouth returned, kissing and licking and fucking her with her tongue. And Sasha was a mess. Shea knew how to draw out sex, and she was drawing this out as long as possible. 

“Ba,babe. If yo, you’re going to,to,to fuck me, can you do it so,so,soon? I don, don’t want to c, c, cum yet, and, I’m so,so close.” She gasped out, and Shea stopped briefly. 

“Who says you only get to cum once?“ She asked, her breath tickling her skin. Sasha whimpered as the meaning of Shea’s words clicked, and she nodded and pressed her head back down into the pillow. Shea’s mouth returned, her tongue working her slowly, and Sasha slowly let herself build up until she couldn't keep still, writhing and crying and whining until she exploded.

Several hours later, Sasha hurt all over. She lost count of how many times Shea had made her cum. And she was a mess. 

“You really liked that underwear, didn’t you?” She panted as she cooled down a little. Shea wrapped her up tightly and kissed her.

“I love that underwear. Maybe you shouldn’t wear that too often cause I’ll want to rip it off of you.”

Sasha laughed softly, and Shea rubbed her side soothingly. Sasha felt so sexy in that moment. Shea thought she was, was staring at her like she was, so she must be. Shea had great taste. She struggled to stay awake as Shea rubbed her skin and hummed to her and pressed kisses against her face, but she was losing the battle, and she didn’t entirely mind. She nuzzled into Shea’s neck and relaxed into her arms, and Shea rubbed her back and hummed and kissed her head and Sasha felt so sexy. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and Shea cooed at her and told her how attractive she was, and she felt so sexy


	9. TV Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha wants to watch Christmas specials, but Shea can't help but get distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more smut, do you expect anything else from me at this point?

Babe, you ready?“ Sasha called. They had dvred a bunch of holiday specials and were going to shotgun them. Sasha had set them up, giggling happily. She sat on the couch now, the remote ready and Frosty qued up. Shea came into the room and cuddled up next to Sasha, crawling into her outstretched arms and resting her head on her shoulder. She planted an obnoxiously loud kiss on her chin, and Sasha chuckled and pressed play. 

Within the first few minutes, Shea was getting bored, she had seen the special so many times before, but Sasha was holding her and rubbing her back, so she was happy to lie there in her arms while Sasha was entranced by the animated snowman.

“Charlie Brown next?” Sasha asked as the credits rolled, stretching her arms before wrapping them back around Shea. 

“Sure.” Shea said, tiredly nuzzling into her chest. She dozed off but woke up with a start when Schroeder flipped Lucy off his piano and a dissonant chord rang out. She jumped slightly, but Sasha cooed at her and kissed her forehead, and she quickly calmed down. 

Once Sasha knew Shea was OK, she rewound it a little and turned her focus back on the TV, although occasionally turning to kiss her forehead again. Now wide awake, Shea tried to pay attention to the show, but she kept getting distracted by Sasha. She’d focus in, but them Sasha would make a noise in the back of her throat or shift her legs and she would become focused on her. It was obvious she was not in a TV mood. 

Before she really knew what she was doing, one of her hands inched its way to Sasha’s crotch, cupping it softly. If Sasha noticed, she ignored it, playing the original Grinch animation when Charlie Brown ended. As the Grinch planned out his dastardly deeds, Shea slowly traced circles around Sasha, and she heard her release a breath as her hips shifted. Her hands tightened around her shirt, and Shea smirked to herself at the effect she was having on her.

“Pay attention.” She hissed, fast-forwarding through the commercials. Shea didn’t answer, but she did stop moving, palming her again. She held her hand there, feeling her get harder as she tried to pretend like she wasn’t.

“You tease.” She whispered, and Shea took that as permission to keep going. She kept her hand still but steadily increased pressure, and she heard Sasha’s breath hitch as her arousal built. When the Grinch cut the Roast Beast, Sasha sat up and stretched, and Shea sat back to give her a little room, but kept her hand on her. Sasha looked down and rolled her eyes at the sight of Shea’s hand. 

“You couldn’t resist, could you?” 

“Nope.” Shea flirted. “You’re just so sexy and irresistible. Not to mention easy to fluster.” She teased as Sasha’s face got a bright red at the complements. She looked away from Shea, but she was quick to cup her face and make her look back at her.

“Zander, you know I tease because I love. And I love you so much.” She cooed, and Sasha smiled. 

“I know.” Shea rubbed her cheek before leaning in closer to her, kissing her forehead.

“Hows about I help finish what I started?” She asked, and chuckled when Sasha’s eyes got wide and she nodded vigorously, rubbing her crotch against her hand. She kissed her one last time and rubbed her head, loving on her as much as possible. 

Shea got off her lap and laid down in between her legs, wiggling her pants down enough to free her erection, which she didn’t hesitate to take into her mouth. 

Sasha whimpered as she worked her, twitching as vibrations worked their way up her body. Shea wasn’t interested in rushing anything, so she grabbed the remote and started Rudolph without stopping. She hummed along with some of the songs, Sasha moaning when she did so. She alternated between letting her just sit in her mouth and working her, sometimes just running her tongue along her length, other times sucking deeply to hear her whines. Shea held Sasha’s hips down as she got closer, and as Rudolph took Santa to the Island of Misfit toys, She came. Her hips trembled under Shea’s hands and her cry was strangled, almost broken. She started sniffling as Shea swallowed and cleaned her up, and she very quickly cupped her face. 

“What’s wrong baby? Did that hurt you?” Sasha shook her head and ran a finger along Shea’s swollen lips. 

“No, just intense.” She whimpered. She leaned into Shea’s hand and Shea kissed her softly, smiling when Sasha’s tongue lapped at her lips, trying to taste herself. 

“You kinky little thing you.” She teased, watching Sasha’s face go bright red. She kissed her again and opened her mouth for Sasha, smiling when she moaned at the taste of herself. Sasha’s hand moved towards Shea’s crotch, but Shea intercepted it. 

“No. Not tonight. You don’t always have to reciprocate. I don’t want you to tonight anyway.” She said, stroking her face gently. Sasha nodded and leaned into her touch. Shea pulled Sasha’s pants up and laid back down in her arms, grabbing the remote and playing the first episode of “ The Great American Baking Show: Holiday Edition.”. Sasha grabbed her cup and took a drink before setting it down and wrapping her arms back around her. They binged all the episodes as they screamed at contestants who made stupid mistakes and groaned when their favorites got eliminated. Sasha rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, orgasms always made her extra cuddly, and Shea was happy to receive cuddles. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, Shea turning the TV off before she fell asleep on Sasha’s chest, grateful for her and their love.


	10. Cuddling on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute cuddly fluff.

It was very cold outside, but Sasha and Shea didn’t care. Wrapped up in their sheets, they cuddled as they watched the snow fall from their bedroom window. The presents and stockings had been placed with teased warnings about not peeking, and some nostalgic cookies for Santa had been placed on the counter. Christmas was hours away, and they were ready for it.

“I can’t believe it’s already Christmas eve.” Sasha said. She was curled up next to Shea, her was head resting on her chest and her arm was wrapped around her sholders.

“I can, it’s been a long year, and I’m ready.” Shea replied, rubbing Sasha’s bare back, feeling her muscles flex at her touch.

“Oh, I’m ready too, it just seems like too soon and too early at the same time, you know?” Sasha said. “Like, no matter how much time has passed, everything catches you by surprise.”

“That’s called getting older, babe, we are getting close to 30.” She teased as Sasha groaned.

“Don’t remind me!!” She buried her face in Shea’s chest as Shea laughed. Pressing a kiss against her head, she smiled when she felt Sasha’s head lean into her touch. Sasha always leaned into her touch, even when she was asleep and Shea accidently brushed up against her.

“Ok, I need to move, this is getting uncomfortable.” Sasha said, sitting up and stretching.

“Here, lie down on top of me.” Shea said, patting her chest.

“Shea Coulee is asking me to top? That’s different.”

“Bitch you know what I mean! I’ll flip us over if things start getting hot, now lie on top of me.”

“Won’t you get squished though?”

“Again, I won’t hesitate to flip you on your back if I need to. Now get your ass over here!”

Sasha groaned as she stretched one last time, then crawled over to Shea and straddled her before settling down, putting most of her weight on her legs as she rested her head on Shea’s chest. Shea kicked her legs out so they collapsed, putting Sasha’s full weight on Shea as Shea wrapped her legs around Sasha’s, entangling them together.

“Are you happy now?” Sasha asked as she glared up at Shea. Shea rubbed her head affectionately.

“Very.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and smiled before pressing a kiss against Shea’s bare chest.

“I can’t with you sometimes.”

“You love me.”

“I do. And you love me.”

“I do.”

They maneuvered into a very awkward kiss, giggling when Sasha lost her balance and fell face forward into Shea’s shoulder. Shea rubbed Sasha’s head as they looked out the window for a while longer, Sasha occasionally nuzzling Shea’s chest. Sasha’s phone buzzed, and she grabbed it.

“Babe, it’s midnight.” She gasped. “It’s Christmas.”

They stared at each other before breaking into sleepy smiles.

“Merry Christmas Jer-Bear.”

“Merry Christmas Zander.”

With a final few kisses, they dozed off in each other’s arms, glad for the other’s warmth and love.


	11. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff as the the clock counts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last one i wrote in December, which means i technically still need to write 2 more, but for now, this is finished. Maybe closer to Christmas, i can get inspired again, but i have no holiday spirit right now. But thank you so much for reading anyway!

The countdown was on. A new year was almost upon Shea, and she was ready for it. She bounded up the stage steps toward Sasha and the other performers, and she beamed at her as Shea wrapped an arm around her.

She looked gorgeous in her flowing dress and her perfectly painted face, and Shea was taken aback for a second. She leaned in, but Sasha shook her finger at her teasingly.

“Not until midnight, silly goose.”

Champagne was brought out, and people started shouting.

“10! 9! 8!”

Shea turned her attention back towards Sasha. She was facing the crowd, counting with them. Her smile was wide, and Shea loved getting to look at her when she didn’t know.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!”

Shea bend down to place her glass on the floor and retrieve her fan from her boot. She cupped Sasha’s face before looking towards the audience teasingly and flipping the fan open in front of their faces. They could hear the protests of fans as Shea lightly kissed Sasha, but this moment was just for them. They broke apart and gently nuzzled each other, savoring the sweetness.

“Happy New Year, darling.”

“Happy New Year, baby. I’m so glad I got to spend it with you.”

“I am too.”

“I kinda wish we could be home so we could sleep right after.”

“I know. But we need money, and this is a huge money maker.”

“I know.”

“But we’re free for the next week after this, so we can more than make up for it.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“Are you two done making out yet?!” Came a teasing voice, and they stepped away from each other and Shea flipped the fan at the other queen sassily. Sasha stepped back into her hosting mentality, and Shea was happy to step back and let Sasha go off. She watched her love interact with the crowd, she was in her element, and Shea was so in love watching her. And she was the one who got to go home with her and spend a new year with her.

“Have a good night!” Sasha called, and they all danced off stage, Shea was halfway across the stage when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to be greeted with Sasha jumping into her arms, legs wrapping around her waist. She wrapped her arms around her and spun her around as the fans screamed in delight. She carried her off stage and kissed her passionately, messing up their lipstick. Sasha smiled at her sweetly, cupping her face. In that moment, Shea was incredibly happy. She couldn’t wait to face the new year with the one she loved.


End file.
